


My pale heart

by Pandigital



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-07-07
Packaged: 2018-07-19 00:10:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7336777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandigital/pseuds/Pandigital
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack wasn't the same man he used to be. Gabriel takes great pleasure in that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. My pale heart

Gabriel moved through the shadows on ghostly feet, moving past the hospital staff, nothing but a shadow caught out of the corner of the eye. It had been a long time since he had been in this city, even longer since he had been inside a hospital of any kind. Once when he had been Gabriel and not Reaper, he and Jack(sweet, innocent, fuckable, Jack, his Jack) they had come to see Mercy as she made her rounds around Saint Helena’s Memorial Hospital. But that had been many years ago, and he had changed. Death and he were more like blood siblings than anything else. The grave could not hold him any longer. It had taken Jack from him, in his misguided mission to prove something that didn’t need to be proven, or so he had thought. 

He had been doing the dirty of work of Talon, killing off any living former agents of OverWatch when a rumor he heard in passing caught his interest. Jack Morrison had not died in Sweden. He was alive and well, in a cell in Saint Gabriel’s Mental Ward. A mental ward? It had rubbed him the wrong way. Jack had never given any signs of being mentally ill. So he had taken to hunting down how true this rumor about his former lover was. 

It had taken three months but he had found out the truth. Jack Morrison was in fact, in a cell in a mental ward. A mental ward that one former friend was the head doctor of. Angela “Mercy” Ziegler. So he had staked out the ward for weeks and found out her schedule. She was not in the ward tonight. So he stole inside and went to find the proper work inside of her office. 

As he slipped under the door as mist and into the locked office he made sure to keep his steps light. He didn’t even bother with her computer, Mercy was more analog than she was digital when it came to taking notes. He forced upon the file holders and began to quickly look for Jack. He found him in the second draw. He read over the file with quick eyes, his face paling under his mask. Jack was alive but the blast in Sweden had stolen his eyesight from him. He had also fallen into a deep depression and had stolen highly unstable and experimental headgear. 

A visor that helped with seeing through wall for combat. He had used it and it had begun to seep radiation into his frontal lobe. He had fought gangs in small towns for five years before a punk with a machine gun got lucky and hit the visor. The following explosion had cracked his skull open and the odds of him living didn’t look good. But he was Jack(sweet, sweet Jack, his Jack), and he pulled through with nothing but scars to show for it. And not being able to former any long sentences. Mercy wrote down in her gentle scrawl, that Jack only ever asked for him and asked him to forgive him. 

Jack only ever talked about Gabriel Reyes who was fifteen years dead. He put the file away once he saw the room Jack was in and shadow stepped all the way there. It was more a motel room than a cell. A small window with bars on it, a nice armchair with a warm red color to it. A dresser in the corner near a door that must have lead to the bathroom. The bed was small and sleeping under the blue blanket was Jack. Sweet Jack. 

The scars on his face were deep and angry looking, cutting like red rivers on a pale sand colored map. He went to the bed and got down on his knees. He ran his claws down the soft flesh of the cheek. Jack gave a small sigh and turned in sleep closer to Gabriel. Gabriel began to rub Jack’s back, and he was so  _ thin.  _ Jack had always been a healthy all American Boy Scout. Now he was thin, the bones of his spine pushing into his skin and Gabriel could feel it. 

He closed his eyes and bowed his head, resting it on the bed next to Jack. He could feel something in his heart twist. He felt his body move to sit on the floor, his back to the bed. He took off the mask and hide his face in his gloves, letting the claws dig into his skin. Something dark was swimming down in his heart. He felt Jack move on the bed and and then his breathing changed. He was awake. 

He didn’t turn around but he let his hands drop from his face, his knees holding up his arms as he sat on the floor leaning against the bed. “Jack?” he said softly. Jack took in a deep breath, as though he had been splashed with cold water. A thin and shaky hand reached out past him, groping in the dark that he would never be able to see in. A blind man lived in the dark and was never afraid of it. 

“Gabriel?” Jack asked with a crackle in his voice, “Gabe? Is that you?” 

Gabriel reached up and held onto that shaking hand, “Yeah. It’s me, I’m right here,  _ mi corazón pálido(my pale heart),  _ I’m finally here.” 

Jack took a deep breath, the breath of holding back tears, “Gabe. Gabe. Oh god,” a sob worked out of his throat, “ _ I’m so sorry. Gabe.” _

Gabriel turned to look at Jack, those pale milky blue eyes looking out at nothing, tears falling down and staining the pillow. Gabriel kissed his knuckles, “I’m the one who should be sorry,  _ mi corazón pálido. _ ”

Jack went on as though Gabriel hadn’t even spoken, “I should have told them no. I should have told them I wasn’t a good choice to be the commander. It should have been you, Gabriel. It should have been you in charge. You should have been in charge and I should have died in Sweden.” 

Gabriel moved swiftly and grabbed Jack, lifting him from the bed and gave him a small shake, “NO! Don’t you dare say that!” 

Jack shook his head and was now openly weeping, “It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me. It should have been me.” 

Gabriel didn’t want to hear this and he hauled Jack out of the bed and threw him into the dresser with a roar of, “SHUT UP!” 

Jack a low cry and something gave a sick crack as he hit it. Gabriel felt himself grow cold as a red stain began to spread on the cloth of his sleeping pajamas. It was his lower spine. He could hear feet coming toward the room. Jack kept weeping for him, begging to be killed. To abuse him. To hurt him until he was wiped clean of his sins. 

Gabriel shook his head and snatched up his mask and shadow stepped out of the room and the hospital. He went all the way back to his hideout, a broken down apartment in the slums. He barely made it to the bathroom before he threw up. Jack was not the one to blame for what happened. He was. But when he saw Jack, weeping on the floor, blood on his body, he felt... _ right.  _ It felt like life again. 

Like when he used to fuck Jack into tears. Gabriel wiped his mouth and then smiled. He had an idea. 


	2. safehouse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it gets dark quickly.

He snuck back into the mental ward a few days later, when Mercy was going on a two week vacation with her new girlfriend. She had not wanted to leave but her girlfriend(she looked like an Egyptian woman he had known in OverWatch), had said that Jack would be find. One bad episode would not end his life. Mercy had nodded and left for the airport. Jack was going to be alone for two weeks. This was the best time to steal him away to Gabriel's safehouse. The afternoon sun was just beginning to climb down toward the horizon as he came into the room. 

Jack was sitting in a wheelchair by the window, hands folded in his lap, rubbing his hand(the one Gabriel had taken and kissed), humming low in his throat. Gabriel stopped for a moment to listen to the tune. Their song. Somewhere over the rainbow. Gabriel had loved that song and Jack, while not able to sing well, still would hum along as he would sing it. Gabriel kept his steps light and came to stand behind Jack. He placed his clawed hands on those boney shoulders and Jack stopped humming. 

The room was silent for a long while. Jack lifted his hands and rested them over his. Jack turned his hand to kiss at his wrists. Gabriel smirked under his mask, “Jack.” he cooed, “Did you miss me?” 

Jack nodded his head, “I always miss you, Gabe. I’m sorry I made you angry. Please,” he said this softly, voice cracking as though he was trying to hold back tears, “please don’t leave me again. I couldn’t bear it.” 

Gabriel bent down and moved his hands to wrap around Jack, nuzzling into his neck, letting the sharp edges of his mask leave red marks in their wake. Jack only bared his throat to him and Gabriel moved his mask away to mouth at the flesh given freely to him. Jack only let out a little moan. Gabriel loved to make him moan. 

“We are going away, Jack. You’re coming with me.” he said between nips and kisses. Jack only nodded his head. 

“I know you broke my spine because I was bad, Gabe. I can’t walk on my own.” 

“I’ll carry you.” Gabe said, “And then when we get home, I am going to make up for lost time.” 

Jack shivered in his arms, “Make up for lost time?” 

Gabriel nipped at his ear and whispered in it, soft and sinful, “I’m going to undress you slow and steady. Tease you until you’re weeping, just like old times. Crying and gasping for breath under me. I’m going to open you up so slowly you’ll swear you’ve never been anything but my own personal fuck hole. I’ll fuck you deep and hard and when I make you bleed you’ll thank me.” 

“Yes.” Jack gasped as Gabriel bite down on his neck and began to suck a hickey into his neck. 

“I’ll fuck you a hundred different ways in a hundred different places. I’ll break you down until all you know is me. All you can taste is me. Until my own pleasure is all you care about and think about. I’ll make you mine until there is nothing left but what  **I** want.”

“Anything for you.” Jack gasped as Gabriel pushed his hand down into the loose pants Jack wore and gripped him tightly in those cold steel claws. He only kept a firm grip on him, not moving his hand, “Anything for you!” 

“I’ll keep you in my bed forever. Your spine will never heal. I will be your everything.” 

“You already are.” 

Gabriel turned his head to kiss him deeply and pulled him into the shadows with him. As they came into his safe house he threw that thin body onto the bed, smiling as Jack gave a low cry of pain. Gabriel went to the draw in the corner and took out the bottle of lube. He threw it onto Jack’s chest with a command to strip and get ready to be fucked. Jack only nodded his head and began to take his clothing off. Gabriel went to make sure the house was safe before he went back to the bedroom and took off his clothing as he watched Jack prep himself. It was just like the old days. 

Gabriel climbed onto the bed and rested his back on the headboard, stroking himself to hardness. Jack kept moaning. He grabbed Jack by his hair and pulled him up to straddle his hips. Jack rubbed at his scalp and Gabriel stroked his cheek. Jack closed his blind eyes and leaned into it. He slapped Jack so hard his head snapped to the left. He smacked it again and it went right. 

Jack only gave a low cry but didn’t complain. He kissed Jack deep and then gripped his throat, “Ride me like the whore you are, Jack. And don’t you dare come before I tell you to.” 

Jack only nodded his head, “I won’t.” 

“Then get to it.” 

Jack eased himself down and Gabriel grew angry. He grabbed Jack by his hips and slammed him down. Jack did cry out and Gabriel could feel blood leaking down around his cock. He shuddered and lightly smacked Jack on his ass. Jack was crying as he began to move. Gabriel grabbed his throat in one hand, gripping it tight. The other kept a death grip of Jack’s manhood. 

Gabriel loved the feeling of blood of his dick and tears falling on his wrist. Jack was gasping for breath as he fucked himself. Gabriel had had great stamina before he died. After his death it had increased ten fold. Jack was in for a long night.


	3. Nubani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sweet dreams are made of these.

He was utterly wrecked. Gabriel felt a sense of pride at the claw marks on white skin, bleeding and scabbing over. The thick coat of semen on his inner thighs, around his mouth, pushing his thin belly out. Blind eyes were at half mast, looking for him and he ran his fingers through his hair. Jack smiled at him, and Gabriel kissed him. Jack let his mouth be forced open as Gabriel swiped his tongue over each tooth and sucked his tongue into his own mouth. Gabriel pressed down on his full stomach and Jack gave a low moan of pain. 

“Are you nice a full, Jack?” 

“Yes.” 

“A nice full belly of my cum, my little toy.” 

“Yours.” 

“No one else.” 

“Always you, Gabe. Always you.” 

Gabriel lent down to kiss him again when his phone began to ring. He growled and snatched it off the bedside table and answered as he ran his fingers through Jack's hair, “Reaper.” 

“We have an assignment for you.” 

“When, where, how long, how much?” 

The robotic voice on the other end answered, “Location: Nubani. Objective: OverWatch Military Tech. More instructions to follow upon arrival. Amount: 5.6 thousand dollars. Any request?” 

Gabriel looked down at Jack, who had fallen asleep, “I need a hotel room. Honeymoon suite. A jet, private. Two fake passports.” 

“Done. Anything else?” 

“Make sure that you pick up the tab on room service.” 

“Acknowledged. Talon out.” 

Gabriel turned the phone off and put it back on the table before curling his body around Jack, letting the sound of him breathing lull him into sleep. They left for Nubani two days later in a black private jet. Jack held his hand the whole trip, head resting on his shoulder. Gabriel fucked him three times on that jet. Twice once they landed. Jack gave him an amazing blowjob on the way to the hotel. The hotel itself was nice and smelled like coffee. The honeymoon suite was large with a tub big enough for five and double king sized bed. He kissed Jack as he walked back toward the bed. It was in the middle of having Jack ride him that the phone call came in. He grabbed the phone and flipped them over, covering Jack’s mouth with his hand and answered. 

“Reaper.” 

“Are you alone?” 

Jack curved his spine off the bed as Gabriel gave him a hard thrust, “Yes.” 

“Objective: steal back OverWatch tech from local museum.” 

Jack began to lick at his palm and Gabriel thrust his fingers into his mouth, letting him suck on them, “What tech?” 

“Gauntlet. You have forty-eight hours.” 

“Done.” he said and hung up, before ripping his fingers away from Jack and lifting him up, sitting on the bed as Jack sat in his lap. Jack wrapped his legs around him and rested his head of Gabriel's shoulders as he huffed. Gabriel kissed his temple. 

“Gabe, Gabe. I’m so close.” 

“Go ahead, I’ll fuck you until I’m happy.” 

Jack gave a loud groan and Gabriel fucked him through his orgasm. 

“Gabe.” Jack sighed, a dreamy sigh. 

Gabriel moved his head to kiss him deep enough to steal his breath away, and whispered on his lips, “ _ Mi corazón pálido.” _


End file.
